love is a struggle
by valerie.a.r.k
Summary: Rose Weasley arrives at Hogwarts for her first year together with her best friend/cousin Albus Severus Potter. On the train she meets a very mysterious pale boy, who turns out to be Scorpius Malfoy the son of Draco Malfoy... I have abandoned this story, but it's up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Rose Weasley

11/9

Dear diary,

today I finally arrived at Hogwarts! I'm exhausted but I'm still too excited to sleep. I can't stop thinking about that one boy I met on the train. At first I didn't know who he was, I saw him pass by a few times through my compartment window, and he kept catching my eye. He was very pale and he had bleach blond hair. I bumped into him when I was buying candy for Albus, James and myself. Just before I reached the trolley, I fell, and my money scattered all over the ground. I started picking it up, and when I had picked up almost every galleon I saw a very pale hand that picked up the last one. I looked up and our eyes locked for a moment, before we both turned away and he handed me the money. I quickly bought some sweets and went back to my compartment. I stayed there for the rest of the trip.

when we arrived at the hogsmeade station,we were immediately greeted by our old family friend Hagrid, who took all the first years to the boats in which we would cross the lake. I was put in one boat with Albus, the pale boy and a girl I didn't know. We talked about the sorting ceremony and about how nervous we all were, the pale boy stared into the water at the far end of the boat. When we had finally crossed the lake, Mcgonagall brought us to a small room. But just before we walked away , Hagrid invited us for thea on thursday. Everyone in the rather pale, and some girls looked as if they were about to faint. A few boys tried to look as if they weren't nervous and talked way to loud. I scanned the room and spotted the pale boy, he was standing alone in a corner. He was staring at the wall, he seemed completely lost in his thoughts. I stood up to walk to him when Mcgonagall came in and told us to follow her.

We walked into the great hall and everybody looked at us and begun whispering. We walked up to the staff table, where the sorting hat lay on a stool. When the whispering had stopped the hat started singing. I don't remember much of what he was singing because I was so nervous that I couldn't concentrate on the song. When he had finished singing Mcgonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and called the first person to be sorted, it was Albus, he walked forward, trembling all over his body, and sat down. Mcgonagall putted the sorting hat on his head, and after a few moments he cried: "gryffindor!" a few more people were sorted and then she called Scorpius Malfoy, the pale boy walked forward. So he's a Malfoy, I've heard a lot about them. My parents and his father were mortal enemies when they were at school, and I've heard that there are a lot of ex-death eaters in their family. But I've also heard that his grandmother once saved my uncle's life and that they in the final battle turned their backs on you-know-who and just left. So i'm not sure what to think of them. It took the sorting hat quite a while to sort him, and I was surprised when the sorting hat cried " **gryffindor**!". He is possibly the first Malfoy ever to be sorted into gryffindor. He looked very surprised to. Slowly he walked to the table and sat down at an end of the table where nobody sat. I was so focussed on looking at him that I hadn't noticed I was called up, the girl who was in my boat poked me and I quickly walked to Mcgonagall I sat down and the hat had barely touched my head when it cried: "gryffindor!"

Relieved I stood up and walked to the table, I saw Albus waving at me, but decided to walk to Scorpius anyway. I sat down next to him and said: "hey.'' "hey" he said. We sat in silence till everyone was sorted, then Mcgonagall did her speech and the food appeared on the table. "Sooo... thanks for picking up that last galleon in the train." I said. "No problem. Why was it on the ground anyway?" "I fell and dropped my money." he laughed a little. We sat in silence for a few moments before I realised that I hadn't introduced myself, "I'm Rose by the way." "I'm Scorpius." he said. We talked a little about our expectations of tomorrow and about our family ( he lives with his parents only, he doesn't have siblings) and then the feast was over and the prefects took us to the common room and we almost immediately went to our dormitories. I was in one dormitory with three other girls, the twins Mary and Diana Robinson and Dahlia Howard. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and wrote a letter to mom and dad.

So this was my day of arrival at Hogwarts, I have really enjoyed it and I can't wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

10/11

dear diary,

today was my first real day at Hogwarts, I've had my first lessons and I got to know Scorpius Malfoy a little bit better. Poor boy, he received a howler this morning at breakfast, it was from his father. We were half past breakfast when it arrived, Scorpius looked as if he had expected it and opened it, his father's voice immediately filled the great hall, yelling about being a shame to his family because he was put into Gryffindor and that he couldn't come home this Christmas. Albus watched it with a smile on his face, and though I didn't say it I thought he was rather cruel for smiling like that. I didn't talk to him during the rest of the breakfast, then we received our schedules, I had first potions, then double herbology, charms and double defence against the dark arts. That was a very nice schedule for my first day and, even better, I would get to see Neville again, it had been months since I had seen him for the last time.

During breakfast I also realised that I had forgotten to write Lilly a letter yesterday, I had promised her to do that so I really hope she isn't angry with me because I wrote it this evening. Back to the lessons, we started with potions, that was alright but we only did the theoretical part today so I really look forward to our next lesson when we are actually going to brew potions. Double herbology was amazing, it was so nice to see Neville again! But maybe even better, Scorpius asked if he could work with us! I said yes before Albus could object it. We talked about the howler he had gotten that morning, he said that he had expected it to come. And I asked him why. "well.." he said "It's because my father really wanted me to be a slytherin, and he has always feared I would not be one. Because I'm very different from the rest of our family you know." "why are you different from the rest of your family?" I asked. "because I have never had that ambition my father has or the lust for power and money." "you indeed don't seem that kind of person to me." I said. "how dó I seem to you" he asked. "well.. you seem a little lonely and lost in gryffindor, but I think you can fit in perfectly" I answered. "I think you're wrong, I will never really belong here because of my family. Because of what my father said." I couldn't find an answer to that so I remained silent for the rest of the lesson, only talking about the plant we were taking care of.

During the break I said to Albus that I needed to go to the bathroom, but I went outside because I had spotted Scorpius sitting alone by the water. I walked to him and sat down next to him, we just sat there in silence for the rest of the break. But it wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice actually. The bell rang and we walked to the charms classroom together, where we sat down in front of professor Flitwick (jeez he's almost as old as professor McGonagall), and waited for the class to start. We learned the wingardium leviosa spell that lesson, I was the first one to master the spell, and I helped Scorpius who was having difficulty with the spell. Then we had defence against the dark arts which was just amazing, I already like that subject soooo much! As we walked to the common room Scorpius asked if I could help him practice the wingardium leviosa spell, he had gotten extra homework because he was the only one who hadn't mastered it yet, and of course I promised to help him. When we had done our homework I played wizard chess with Albus, and I almost immediately went to bed after dinner. But not before I had written my letter to Lilly and gave it to genesis ( my owl).

So that's what has happened today, I can't wait till I receive Lilly's answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a** **little** **chapter about the other characters, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please notice this: if the beginning of the story is not logical from where we left off, please look at the date and name above the chapter. I'm sorry I wrote the wrong date above the last chapter the real date is 12/9.**

Albus Severus Potter

12/10

hey diary,

I've been at Hogwarts for a month now, and I still can't find out why Rose thinks Scorpius is nice. He's really irritating and he doesn't talk much, I don't like him at all. Rose may be really smart (she's just like her mother) but I really think she's blind for not seeing him for who he is. Like today, she helped him with charms again! I think he should just do it himself, the only reason he's so terrible at it is because he never pays attention. And she doesn't notice he just uses her so he doesn't get terrible marks! I really hope that she will soon see him for what he truly is.

Scorpius malfoy

12/10

dear father,

you will be pleased to hear that I've received the best marks of my year for potions, I was even better than that Weasley girl. I still don't have any friends because I don't want to be friend with the gryffindors, and the slytherins don't want to be friends with me.

love,

Scorpius

Lilly Potter

12/10

Rose,

I really like your letters about Hogwarts, I always look forward to them the whole week. Because they give me the feeling I'm already there. I really can't wait till Christmas, I look forward to seeing you again. And then you can tell me more about Scorpius ;) Things here are still the same, daaad goes to work and mom's at home most of the time, I play a lot of games with her, and sometimes we go to the garden and she helps me to become better at quidditch! That's a lot of fun, my mother is so good at quidditch! I hope your lessons are alright and that you don't have too much homework. ( not that you wouldn't be able to handle it)

much love,

Lilly

 **soo this is a little look into the lives of our other favorite characters, you must understand that what Scorpius says in his letter isn't true, he writes this because this is what his father wants to hear. You must also understand that what Albus says also isn't true, though he does believe it is true.**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius Malfoy

1/10

Dear diary,

Today was again more of the same, I was terrible at charms and I was staring at Rose, thinking of a way to explain my feelings for her. I love her and I know it, but what I don't know is how to explain it to her. If only I could talk about it with someone I'm sure that would help a lot, but am I going to tell? My father? He would probably explode. My mother? She would tell my father. Albus? I don't think he would like to hear it, and he would not want to help me with it. I don't understand why he hates me that much, what have I ever done to him?

8/10

Dear diary,

It's unbearable to act like this much longer, I have to do something but I don't know what. I need to find a place where I can talk to her in private, but that's not very easy. Since I can't just ask someone if they know a place. It's also really difficult to write letters to my father, I have to make up a lot of things and I can't focus very well the last days. I really almost sended him a letter in which I told him about everything that's really going on. I can't concentrate on the lessons anymore, so I'm very far behind the others. Especially charms has become a problem, since I can't focus when she's around I also can't concentrate when she's trying to help me. I feel miserable, and more alone than ever.

20/10

Dear diary,

I've noticed something strange is happening to Rose, she stutters when she talks to me and when I look at her her whole face goes red. I can't help but hope my thoughts are true, and maybe, just maybe, she likes me. But I know I shouldn't hope too much, I'm very well aware of the consequences of hope, thinking like this could destroy me. But I still can't stop hoping, that I'm right. I can't stop thinking about her, It's just.. Everything about her is perfect, from her curly red hair to the way she hold her hand up in the air when she knows the answer to a question. I know I can't stand this much longer, I feel like I'm bleeding, and if I don't do anything soon I'll die. I feel like I'm falling apart because of this secret, I'm hopeless, I don't think I will ever find a solution to this. The hope is the only thing that keeps me from collapsing under the weight of this secret, that little spark keeps me alive, so please Rose, don't extinguish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Weasley

13/10

Dear diary,

Today was a day like many others, the lessons were normal and the homework wasn't too bad. I helped Scor again, poor boy, he's really bad at charms. We went outside to do our homework because today was probably the last beautiful day of the year. After we finished our homework we borrowed James' broom and we just flew around the quidditch pitch. I think Scor would really make a very good chaser. But first years aren't allowed to play in the team, my uncle has been the only first year on the team in more than 100 years! So I don't think it's going to happen, but of course he can try to come in next year. Maybe I'll try for seeker, Scor said I would be a very good one, that's so nice of him! But I don't know if I'm good enough. I for sure will borrow James' broom more often now. Lilly's answer to my last letter has also arrived today, I'm happy she likes my stories, and of course I will tell her more about Scor when I'm there. I ( just like her) really look forward to the Christmas holiday.

20/10

Dear diary,

There's this strange feeling I've been having for days now, every time I'm with Scor I feel it. I think I've finally figured it out after almost a week of constantly thinking. I think I have a crush on him, I can't stop thinking about him and I stutter when I say something to him. I think I will write a letter to Lilly , maybe she can help me find out if what I think is true. I trust her more than anybody else, she won't tell anyone. And maybe more important, if I really have a crush on him, she can help me find out how to tell him. I've just send her the letter and I hope she answers soon.

31/10

Dear diary,

With Lilly's help I finally found out I really have a crush on him. Now we need to figure out step 2, how to tell him/ how to find out if he has a crush on me to. I think that will take me at least two weeks. Oh god this is so difficult, I have really no idea of how to tell him without losing one of my best friends. And then there's also Albus, I don't think he will take it very well.

6/11

Dear diary,

It's harder not to tell Scor now that I've found out I really like him. But I still don't know if he likes me, or how to tell him. I think I will ask Lilly if she knows a place where we can speak in private. Her mother knows a lot about Hogwarts. I really hope she knows something because I don't think I can stand it any longer. I'm now waiting for her letter to arrive, it will probably be there tomorrow. Before I went to bed I talked a little with Mary, Diana and Dahlia. And of course I'm not sleeping now, just sitting on my bed and writing this, I think I don't have many things left to talk about. I'll just lock you and go to sleep, I hope I will be able to.


	6. Chapter 6

**So love is finally coming up, will they find a way to tell each other or will they just go on with their lives? We will find out in this chapter.**

Rose Weasley

7/11

Dear diary,

I'm so happy with Lilly! She found a place where I can see him in private, the room of requirement! I was so stupid for not thinking of that place myself, of course my parents told me lot about it. I managed to tell Scorpius without Albus noticing, I told him to come and see me tomorrow at 5 a clock! I slipped a note between some pages of his homework telling him how to get there, I really hope he found them. I'm so excited, but I'm scared to. What if it turns out he doesn't love me? Well I guess I don't have much of a choice, I have to tell him. Plus, he looked very happy when I asked him it, so I have hope.

Scorpius Malfoy

7/11

Dear diary,

I can't believe how happy I am! She asked me to meet her! Alone! In the room of requirement! I think my wish is about to come true, I found the note she left in my homework, telling me exactly what to think when I'm there. I can't wait till tomorrow, I feel happier than I've been in a month. I feel like I can pass any test a man can pass, it's today that I realised that nothing is impossible. I can be happy, Rose and I can be together. There only one person who could make this wonderful feeling go away, Rose… If she doesn't like me I'll be as unhappy as ever, please Rose. Please..

Rose Weasley **Not her diary!**

8/11

I'm nervous and you can't blame me for that, this day could turn out wonderful, but could also destroy me. I'm distracted during the lessons, but no one notices because we're in history class now. And I'm getting more and more nervous every minute. I don't look at Scorpius, I also don't look at Albus I'm afraid my face will give me away when I look up. So I just continue staring at the floor. The bell rings and I quickly grab my bag and get out before anyone else, I've said I'll go first so it doesn't stand out too much. I quickly run to the place my parents described so many times. I walk past the place three times focusing on the sentence: I need to have a place where Scorpius and I can talk without being interrupted. When I walk past it for the third time a door appears out of nowhere, I quickly get in and close the door behind me. The room is small and the only things in it are a fireplace and two armchairs facing it. I light the fire with a spell and sit down in one of the chairs. I grab my transfiguration book and start reading, I have to do something. I wait till he comes, it's probably only ten minutes, but it feels like I've been here for hours. He comes in so silent that I first don't notice him, only when he closes the door behind him I realise that he's standing right behind me. he walks to me and sits down in the chair next to me. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" I look into his eyes, I see the joy in them, but I see something else too: hope. Is this really what I think it is, does he really love me? Or am I terribly mistaken? And then suddenly I realise I'm not, "Scorpius" I say "I love you" I see the smile not only in his eyes now, I see it everywhere, he seems to glow from the inside. He starts laughing and pulls me in for a hug. He whispers "I love you to"

 **please review if you liked this chapter, I personally really like how it turned out. Follow this story if you want to stay up to date. I publice a chapter almost every day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**before you begin reading the story there are two things I want to say: first I'd like to answer a question, I know Rose and Scor are a little young to actually be 'in love'. They really just have a huge crush on each other but have never felt something like that before, so they think they're in love.( they do have a very special bond). second please note that I've stopped writing rose's diary.**

Rose Weasley

30/11

I feel like I'm glowing inside, I've had that feeling ever since that night in the room of requirement. Scor's my boyfriend now, my secret boyfriend. We have decided that it's better not to tell anyone, they would probably flip. Lilly is the only one who knows. Christmas is coming nearer and nearer, of course I look forward to seeing my parents again but I will be missing scorpius. I'm not going to see him in two weeks when the holidays start. Albus doesn't seem to have noticed anything, that's good because I think he would totally flip if he found out. We are enjoying a round of exploding snap at the moment, I'm losing, again. But I know Al can't beat me in chess so I'm not jealous with him being better at exploding snap. Scor comes in and winks at me from behind Albus's back. I smile at him. "there's snow! let's go outside." "ok"I say. I've always liked snow. I run to the dormitories to grab my cloak, a scarf with the gryffindor colors and a pair of grey gloves. I run back to the common room and wait for Al and Scor to return. They're here in a few seconds and we go outside. There we have a snowball fight. I know I'm losing so I bewitch my snowballs to fly right into their faces. I laugh so hard I fall on the ground, but I immediately stop laughing when the snowball hits me right in the face. Al has managed to bewitch his snowballs to and now they're flying at me with way too much speed. I duck and they fly over my head, hitting the castle wall behind me. Al and Scor walk to me, laughing so hard I think even the giant squid heard them. Scor helps me back on my feet and laughing we walk back to the castle.

7/12

We have only one week left in the castle so I try to be with Scor as much as I can. We meet in the room of requirement after the lessons and there we just sit together and talk about whatever we want, those hours make me like him even more. It's difficult to have this secret, but it would be way more difficult if we told someone. So we're happy together waiting for the holidays to come. He will stay at Hogwarts during the holidays, his parents won't let him come home. I pity him, of course I will send him a Christmas present. I hope that will make him feel a little bit better. Now we are sitting in the common room playing chess together, He's better then Albus but I can still easily beat him. He lets out a roar of frustration when I win (again) but I see he's smiling too. I laugh a little and say: "shall we go to the great hall, I'm hungry." "yeah me too." We walk to the great hall where dinner is ready to be eaten, I would really like to go to the kitchen and see the house elves, but my parents never told me how to get there. I think I will ask uncle George when I see him this Christmas. We will be celebrating Christmas at the Potter house, they live in London so that's the best place to be during the holidays. We live in London too, but they live way closer to Kings Cross. I really look forward to seeing Lilly. I haven't seen her since the first week of summer break, she wasn't on Kings Cross when we went to Hogwarts because she was ill. I've missed her a lot.

14/12

Today we are going home, my stuff is already packed and I'm now eating breakfast with Scor and Al. Of course I'm really want to see my family again, but I'm also a little sad because I have to leave Scorpius alone. I'm really going to miss him, yes I know it's only for two weeks. But he doesn't have any friends next to Albus and me. He will be so lonely. But I can't think that way, jesus I'm acting like he's going to die, he isn't. He will be just fine, he can take care of himself. I hear James calling us to come, we have to leave. I give Scorpius a hug, there's nothing wrong with hugging a friend right? And follow Albus and James to the huge pile of trunks in the hall. We grab our trunks and walk to the carriages that will take us to the station.

The trains already there when we arrive, we get in and sit down in a compartment. Victoire, Dominique and Louis have decided to come and sit with us, and later Roxanne joins to. The family is complete when molly comes in. The compartment isn't exactly made to hold 8 people but we don't care we play exploding snap all the way. When we arrive at the station I'm immediately greeted by my mother, she pulls me in for a tight hug. After a few seconds I decide I've had enough and I push her away. I immediately run to Lilly and give her a hug as well. We get in the cars and head for the Potters house. This is going to be a wonderful Christmas.

 **That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. please review if you like this story or if you have any ideas. follow this story if you want to stay up to date.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in so much time, I was really busy with school and I had a writing block for some time, I promise I will update more often from now on.**

Rose Weasley

24/12

Christmas is absolutely the best time of the year, I get to see my whole family together. And of course…. PRESENTS! Tomorrow morning there will be presents in front of our beds, I usually get a lot of presents, I hope Scor will sent me a present as well. I've already bought mine. I hope he likes it. Lilly woke me up way too early this morning, if looks could kill she'd be probably be dead by now. The breakfast was delicious, and after breakfast I went out with Lilly and uncle Harry, he gave me tips to become a better seeker. But he also said I might do better as a keeper. So I practised the keeper position too. We had a delicious lunch, thanks to Fleur, Ginny and Angelina. We ate so much we couldn't walk anymore, so we just stayed there and enjoyed the view on the snowy London street. Then we started a big chess competition with the whole family, I ended up having to play the finally against my dad. I lost of course, i may be really good at chess but no one can beat my dad. The Christmas dinner was just perfect, and we went to bed immediately after. Tomorrow there will be presents! That's the thought that gets me to sleep, I can't wait till tomorrow starts.

25/12

I woke up quite early this morning and immediately spotted the huge pile of presents. Ran over to the other side of the room where Lilly was still asleep. I woke her up and walked back to the huge pile of presents. I searched a few minutes before I found his present. It was a very small box, I opened it and saw a necklace. It was heartshaped and probably made of gold. It took me only a few seconds to find out it was an amulet, I opened it and saw two pictures. One of Scor and one of myself. I showed Lilly and She thought it was the best present she'd ever seen, she told me that if she got a boyfriend he'd have to be as sweet as Scor.

Scorpius Malfoy

25/12

Of course I tried not to get up too early this morning but I failed miserably. I woke up at half past 5 AM… But now that I was awake I'd better go and look at my presents. It took me less then a second to find Rose's present. It was a huge box. I opened it and saw a lot of smaller boxes, I grabbed the first one and opened it, it was a pair of gryffindor gloves. She probably remembered that I didn't have any. I opened the second box and found a picture of us in the room of requirement. I look at it for a moment before I put it under my pillow. I open the third box and see that it's full of chocolate frogs, every flavour beans and more candy. Then there's only one box left, I open it and see a pile of photos, when I look closer I see it are photos of Rose, Rose when she was 4 years old, 7 years old, 9 years old and a few pictures of us at Hogwarts. I look at them for a moment and smile, you just totally made my day Rose.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you have any ideas because I'm starting to run out of ideas. Love, Valerie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! a new chapter I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, i hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter.**

 **Please mind this, maybe the sorting isn't correct but this is how I think people will be sorted. And second, please don't judge my grammar and spelling to hard, English isn't my first language.**

Rose Weasley

13/3

We're eating breakfast when mail arrives, I look up to see my beautiful owl Genesis fly towards me to bring me two letters, one from my parents and one from Lilly. A few moments later my daily prophet also arrives, I pay the owl and am about to start reading when I see that Scor has received a letter too. He opens it and starts reading, when he has read all of it he looks up. I see the shock and disbelief on his face. "what is it Scor?" I ask. He doesn't answer, completely in shock. I grab his arm and he suddenly returns to reality. "what is it Scorpius?" I ask again. "I'm going to be a brother." "What the *****!" Albus says. And I feel exactly the same, what the hell is going on here. This must be a joke. "But why, isn't it a bit late for your parents to decide they want another child?" I ask. "I guess they think they need another child because I've "dishonoured" the family too much." I feel so sorry for him but I don't say it, I know it will only make things worse. "Well we can only hope that he or she will "bring honour" to your family, one of you is enough to deal with." Albus says trying to make a joke. A smile starts to form itself on Scor face and a few moments later he's laughing. "I just imagined my father's face when my brother/sister also gets sorted into gryffindor." he says laughing. I start laughing too, maybe this isn't that bad.

half a year later on platform 9 3/4

Rose Weasley

11/9

We arrive just before the Potters do and I hear James call us. :"Rose! Hugo! I'm quidditch captain!" OMG! James has dreamed of this ever since he became the gryffindor seeker, this year his dream finally came true. "So now you can make sure Scor and I get on the team too!" i shout at him. "You now I can't guarantee you that you get on the team, we need the best so if that's not you I'm very sorry!." he says. We all laugh. "It's time to go" my mother says. i hug her and dad and grab my trunk. We search a while till we find an empty compartment, we sit down and wait for the others to come. I sit next to Lilly, she is so excited to finally go to Hogwarts! a few minutes later Scor comes in and sits down on my other side. "had a nice summer?" I ask him. "alright I guess, mother is very grumpy, but that's probably because she's pregnant." "yeah I think it is." we sit in silence for a few minutes till Roxanne, Fred, Dominique and Louis arrive. Lucy comes in a few moments later. Now the compartment is so crowded that we have to sit on each other's lap. Lilly's on my lap, Roxanne is on Fred's, Dominique on Louis, Lucy on James and Albus on Scor. now there's enough room so our trunks can also fit inside the compartment. I ask if everyone had a nice summer and they all start talking at the same moment. They stop and we all laugh. We talk during the trip and we eventually switch places when our laps start to hurt. I sit on Scor's lap during the rest of the trip. When we arrive I say goodbye to Lilly and hug my little brother. I feel he's trembling and say :"you don't have to be nervous, we don't care which house you'll be sorted in. We love you." he nods and runs away to catch up with Lilly. we walk to the carriages where we split up. Scor, Al, James, and I are in one carriage and Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Louis and Lucy are in another one. We talk a little on our way to the castle, when we get out we walk into the great hall and sit down. After few minutes professor Mcgonagall comes in followed by the first years. I see my brother and give him a thumbs up. He smiles at me. I see Lilly too and wave, she waves back. The sorting ceremony begins and the hat sings his usual song. After that the sorting begins it takes a long time but finally Lilly is called. She sits down and Mcgonagall puts the hat on her head. He remains silent for a few moments and suddenly shouts: "gryffindor!". I cheer as Lilly makes her way to us, she sits down on the opposite side of the table next to Albus. A few more people are called and then it's my brothers turn. He walks to the stool, slightly trembling, and sits down. It takes the sorting hat very long to sort him so I'm relieved when it cries: "Ravenclaw!". I cheer for my brother even though he isn't in gryffindor, I'm happy for him. Mcgonagall does her speech and the food appears. When we're done eating we get up and walk to the common room, where I immediately go to bed.

14/9

Today is THE DAY! The quidditch tryouts are today, Scor and I are both going to try to get on the team. We're both so nervous we don't even notice Albus and Lilly wishing us good luck. We walk to the quidditch field together and change into the scarlet team robes in silence. James tells us we're going to try out in groups, Scor and i aren't in the same group and I think James did that on purpose. If we're not in the same group we have a better chance of coming in the team. Scor's group has to try out first, he, Roxanne, Dominique and Lucy are trying out for chaser. I'm almost sure Dom and Rox are going to be on the team, they're really good. Scor scores a few very good goals and as expected Dom and Rox are also doing perfect. I think we have already found our chasers. Then it's my turn, Lucy, and some girls I don't know are in my group as well. I let through the first one but after that no goals are scored, I think I actually did a very good job. I don't really pay attention to the rest of the tryouts. And I'm relieved when James says he has made a decision. As expected are Dom and Rox the first ones to be welcomed (back) into the team. I see Scor is really nervous and I squeeze his hand, he looks at me thankfully. James calls the last name: "Scorpius Malfoy!" and I hear him sigh in relieve. He walks up to James who congratulates him and then walks to the side of the group. I start to feel a little nervous, the keeper is next. James doesn't look at me and that makes me even more nervous. And then suddenly I hear my name, I run to James and hug him. "thanks" I whisper. He just smiles at me. I walk to Scor, Dom and Rox and hug them too. Fred and a seventh year I don't know are the beaters.

Today was a nice day.

14/12

I can't believe how happy I am! The Christmas holidays start today and normally I would be sad because I would have to leave Scorpius behind. But…..

we're all going to celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts this year because we all really want to know what it's like! Scor immediately asked his parents if he could stay at Hogwarts too and they agreed. This will be the best Christmas ever!

We start doing our homework today so we won't have to do anything during the rest of the holidays. I'm the first one to be done and start on helping Scor with charms -again- half an hour later we are done and we go to bed.

Best

holidays

ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**I,ve changed the exact words of the prophesy a little but it's meaning is still the same**

Rose Weasley

24/12

I woke up very late today, very very late. Like 1 P.M. late. But of course, when I woke up I immediately knew what day it was. I got dressed quickly and walked into the common room to find out I wasn't the only one who woke up late. I only saw Albus and Scorpius. I walked up to them and sat down. "morning" "I see you've finally woken up." oh Al, charming as always. "Yeah I'm awake now, shall we get the others?" "sure, Scor and I will get the boys, you get the girls". We stood up and walked to the opposite sides of the common room. I decided to start with the oldest, Dominique and Roxanne then I would work my way down. I walked up the staircase and into the seventh years dormitory to find Dominique standing in front of a mirror, she was doing her make-up. "Well I guess that's one less person to wake up, I'll see you downstairs in a minute." I walked to Roxanne and just pushed her out of the bed, I knew that's the only way to wake her properly. "Rose I'm going to kill you!" I just laughed and walked out of the dormitory, knowing that she wouldn't go back to bed now. I walked to Lucy's dormitory to find it empty, she was downstairs already. One person to go…. Lilly. As I walked into the dormitory I decided it would be safer to just wake her by throwing something at her, I didn't want to go near her. I picked up a book and dropped it on her stomach. Two seconds later a pillow was sent flying at me, I dodged it and laughed. I quickly ran out of the dormitory when another pillow was sent my way. I waited there for everyone to arrive, it didn't take so long. The boys arrived just seconds after I did and of course Lucy was already there. When everyone was there we all went down to have a very late lunch, it was already 2:30 P.M. After lunch we went outside to have a snowball fight. We stayed in the snow till it was time for the feast.

It. Was. Awesome. I don't think I've ever seen so much delicious food in one room. There were so many turkeys we could all have had one for ourselves. There were huge cakes, 20 different kinds of ice cream, there was one huge chocolate fountain in front of the staff table and there was a lot of butterbeer. We ate so much we felt like we would never eat anything again (at least that's how I felt) and went up to the dormitories to have an after party. Hugo actually stayed in Albus and Scor's dormitory. The party was almost over when it happened,I sat on the couch with Lilly and suddenly she froze. She started to speak in a low and mysterious voice. This is what she said: "Rose, you can't hide your secret forever! before you leave Hogwarts your secret will be revealed and your best friend will never walk next to you again!" Everyone stared at Lilly in shock and confusion, slowly she came back to reality. "what is it? why are you all staring at me?" "Lilly" Albus said slowly "you're a seer." Luckily everyone had not heard her say my name at the beginning of the prophecy, well everyone but Scorpius… He stared at me in shock, of course we both knew which secret she had meant.

I just stare at Rose in disbelieve, Lilly just actually said that. She said our secret will be revealed before we leave Hogwarts and she said it would destroy the friendship between her and Al (at least that's what I think she meant) I look at Rose and she seems to understand my unspoken question: what are we going to do?. She just looks at me and shakes her head, she doesn't know. I think my brain is going to explode, I have to see her, in private and no one may know. I excuse myself and walk to the dormitory, thank goodness the present is still here. I slip a note into the package. After that I just go to bed and fall asleep immediately. That talk will have to wait till tomorrow.

It takes me a long time to fall asleep. When it finally happens I have a nightmare of Albus finding out that Scorpius is my boyfriend and never talking to me again. I wake up crying and just sit there for the rest of the night. I think I eventually fell asleep again because I woke up by hearing Lilly call me. I let out a big yawn and go to her dormitory. "Rose! come see what my parents have send me!" I run the last few meters and open the door, I see Lilly hug a ridiculously cute kitten. I let out a squeal "OMG, he so cute! What's his name? How old is he?" "Yeah I know right! His name is little bear. He's 6 months old and he's soooo sweet!" We just stood there for a while hugging the little black cat. "So what's your best present?" "I haven't looked jet, shall we go?" We walked back to my dormitory and Lilly sat down on my bed. I grabbed the first present I could reach and unwrapped it, it was a book. A fictional muggle book. "Lilly look at this, who could have sent it? Almost nobody knows about my love for muggle stories." "I think I know who sent this. Why don't you look inside the book to see if there's a note?" I opened the book and immediately found a note, it said:

Come see me tonight after dinner, you know where.

Scorpius.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the new chapter, I've decided to make my chapters a little longer so it may take a little longer before I update them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Rose Weasley

25/12

Scor and I manage to sneak away after dinner, we run to the room of requirement and lock the door behind us. "Rose, We both know which secret Lilly meant." I nod "yes of course, so what are we gonna do?" "I don't think there's much we can do, just try to keep it secret for as long as possible." "Scor, now that we both know they will find out anyway I think that maybe we should just tell them. The only problem is I don't know how to tell them." "I think we should wait a while, maybe in a year we will be ready to tell them. I don't think I'm ready to tell them now." "Yes you're right, I'm also not ready to tell them. We'll tell them when we think they're ready for this." "well it's settled then, we're not going to tell them jet." He hugs me and we leave in silence.

Back in the dormitory Al is waiting for us. "where have you two been?" Scor quickly answers: "we felt sick so we went outside to get some fresh air." "you could've told me! I felt a little sick too! I think we just ate way too much." "yeah that's probably it." "Soooo…." I say "anybody in for a chess competition?" "yeah sure" say James, Dom, Rox, Lucy, Lilly, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Al and Scor all at the same time. I laugh a little and we start the chess competition. (I won) and after that it's around half past 11 PM so we decide to go to bed.

27/12

The news came with the post this morning, Scor has a sister. His parents sended a picture of her too and she's ridiculously cute. We spent the rest of the morning trying to draw the expression on his father's face if she became a gryffindor too. Of course that was really funny since none of can really draw anything, especially James failed miserably.

 _time skip to the last day of school_

The rest of the year nothing special happened, yes we won the quidditch cup but that was expected. Now it's the last day and everyone is packing, I already packed yesterday so I go to see if Al and Scor are done already. I open their dormitory door and find Al hanging out of the window trying to grab something and Scor and the other boys lying on the ground laughing. I clear my throat and Scor looks up, "oh hey Rose, I bewitched Al's trunk and now it's flying just out of reach in front of the window!" I sigh and take out my wand "Al, step aside I'm going to get your trunk!" I make the trunk come back through the window and put it on the floor. Scor and the other boys are still laughing and Al is looking at them with a very irritated look on his face. I start laughing too and after a few moments Al joins us laughing. We just stay there laughing for a minute or two before we get up and start packing again. I help Scor and Al and we're done in 15 minutes. We go down and have a late breakfast. Then we get our trunks and go to the Hogsmeade station. We get in the train and decide to split up so the our carriages won't be so crowded. James, Al, Lilly, Hugo, Scor and I are together again. We decide not to play chess because I'm just too good at it. so we play exploding snap till lunchtime and then decide to play truth or dare. James is first, of course he chooses Al "Albus, Truth or Dare?" "truth, I've got nothing to hide." "okay, Do you have a crush on someone? If it's yes then. Who is it?" "yes" he takes a deep breath, "Dahlia Howard" I'm surprised "Dahlia, seriously? Isn't she a little too flirty for you?" Al laughs a little " yeah maybe, but I also like her because of that. Okay Scorpius truth or dare?"

Scorpius

"dare" I say immediately, I don't feel like revealing my secrets. But when I see the smirk on Al's face I get second thoughts. "I dare you to kiss either Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy or Rose." I sigh, "really Al? really? Do I have to kiss them on their lips?" "no cheek is fine." I shrug, "Sure." and turn around to kiss Rose on the cheek. She turns red and James laughs. "now of course we want to know why you chose Rose." he says. "well isn't that obvious, she knows we're playing truth or dare so she was the least awkward option. Still kinda awkward though." We laugh and go on with the game, Rose gets to run into a random carriage and scream things about the end of the world being near, James had to tell Dominique that he was in love with her and Hugo came of easily because we arrived just when it was his turn. The train ride was over way too early and I was greeted by my parents and my little sister. Al and Rose have told me they're planning to go camping with all the young people in their family and asked me if I would like to come too. At least I've something to look forward to other then going back to school.

 _time skip to the camping week_

Rose

Luckily I did all the packing yesterday so I don't have to get up early today, We're really going camping without our parents! Of course they only agreed because there still are adults with us, Lucy, Fred, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Victoire and Teddy have all past the age of 17. this makes me realise how much younger I am. But anyways, this is going to be so awesome! Scor is coming too and we have the best spot ever!

We leave immediately after breakfast, the others are waiting for us outside. The older ones take us with them while we apparate to a beautiful spot next to a lake. The tents are set up in a few minutes, we have 3 tents; one for the boys; one for the girls; and one for Victoire and Teddy since we haven't got enough space in the other tents. We build a fire and eat some meals that our parents made for us. After that we roast marshmallows and teddy tells spooky stories. We go to bed and I fall asleep really quick.


	12. Chapter 12

**O my god guys! I'm Alive! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! First I had this huge writer's block and after that I got really busy with school things, ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Rose Weasley

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard voices. I got up in silence and sneaked out of the tent. I saw two figures sitting by the remains of the fire with their faces towards the lake, Scor, and Al. I couldn't understand what they were saying so I very slowly walked up to them till I could hear what they were whispering.

A: "Scor how am I ever going to ask Dahlia to go out with me?

S: "It really isn't that difficult, you'll see. Just walk up to her the first time you see her and ask if she wants to go out with you during our first Hogsmeade trip."

A: "well, if you say so. I guess you're right, I'll ask her as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts."

S: "I'll make sure you keep that promise."

I silently laugh a little at their conversation but when Al starts to say something I stop and listen.

A: "(...) Rose is acting a little different, I noticed that since Christmas she…"

S: "She what?"

A: "I think Rose has a crush on someone."

I immediately stand up and clear my throat. Al turns around with a scared look on his face.

A: "oh it's you."

Me: "yes it's me and I would like to know why you're gossiping about me in the middle of the night."

Al goes red and Scor grins.

A: "well, I…"

Me: "you what?"

A: "I just wanted to know if Scor agreed with me… But now I can ask you since you heard me"

Me: "yes I have a crush on someone and no I'm not going to tell you who."

I turn around and walk back to the tent. When they can't hear me anymore I begin to laugh silently. I go back to bed and sleep takes me within two minutes.

In the morning, I tell Lilly what happened last night before we go out to have breakfast with the boys. She laughs at Albus too and we have a little talk about how subtle her brother is. We have a really good breakfast thanks to Victoire and Molly: magically toasted bread with eggs and bacon! Albus keeps glancing at me during breakfast but when he sees me looking at him he fixes his eyes on his bread again. I don't know if what I said this night was smart but it just felt good. After breakfast, we decide to go swimming in the lake, and we have a quidditch match. Scor, James, Albus and I against Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, and Hugo. We won. During lunch, Fred and Teddy come up with the idea to go walk in the forest at midnight, wonderful…

11:00 P.M.

I don't exactly remember how Fred and Teddy convinced us all to go into the forest, but I think they used the confundus charm. However they did it, I wish I hadn't said yes, this forest is giving me the creeps. It didn't seem that scary when we were still by the lake, but once you're inside and you walk a few meters the lake is already out of sight. I walk in silence for a few minutes, still thinking about how they convinced us when I notice the others are gone. I immediately panic and shout their names. Nobody answers so I shout again at the top of my voice. Complete silence… Now I get really scared and I feels my leg shake badly. I hardly notice that my legs collapse underneath me, I'm paralyzed by fear. Fear of this forest, Fear of what could be lurking in the shadows and maybe even more fear of what happened to the others. They couldn't be that far away already. Darkness is edging my vision and I fall into the dark deep of unconsciousness.

Scorpius Malfoy

I'm talking to Al when I hear it, someone shouting our names very far away. I look around and see that Rose is missing. "Guys!" I scream "Rose is gone!"

"What!" Come 10 voices at a time.

"She's gone! She isn't with us and I heard her call us. At that exact moment Rose's voices can be heard again, a little louder this time but still very far away.

"Rose!' I shout "Where are you?!" No response. I start running in the direction her voice came from, the others right behind me. Now we're all shouting her name. But she doesn't respond I begin to worry and run a little faster. Then suddenly I see her, laying on the ground seemingly unconscious. I run to her sit down on the forest ground, she indeed is unconscious and she seems to be running a fever. Teddy walks to us and picks her up.

T: "let's go back guys."

Rose Weasley

I wake up and hear some voices whispering. I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the light. When I look around I notice that I'm in a tent, Victoire is apparently cooking and, Al and Scor are sitting at a little table. The voices I heard belong to them. "Hey, guys," I say. Scor and Al instantly turn around and when they see I'm awake they smile. I try to sit up but Scor immediately pushes me back down.

S: "lay down, you're running a fever and you need to rest."

Me: "what happened, all I remembered is that you suddenly were gone and I shouted your names several times before I fainted."

S: "yeah, you somehow wandered off in a different direction and no one noticed until I heard you shout our names. When you didn't respond to us when we called you we went looking for you. You gave us all quite the scare when we found you unconscious on the forest ground."

Me: "I never heard your shouts, I panicked and I think my body couldn't cope with both the fever and the fear."

Al: "yeah, that's probably it."

Vic: "do you want some soup, Rose?"

Me: "that would actually be quite nice."

Victoire brings me a cup filled with pumpkin soup and I quickly drink it. Suddenly I think of something "Have you written to my parents?"

Vic: "not yet, we didn't want them to worry too much."

Me: "good, just don't write at all. My mother will be sick with worry if you tell her."

The tent opens and Hugo walks in when he sees me he immediately runs to me and throws himself into my arms.

H: "Rose! You're awake! Are you alright?"

Me: "yeah I'm fine brother."

H: "good."


	13. this is the end

I'm never going to finish this story, sorry.

I have become a scorbus shipper and I'm physically unable to write scorose.

If someone is willing to continue this story, send me a message and I'll send you all the documents, then you can post it on your profile as long as you give me credit for the first 12 chapters.

-Valerie


End file.
